You Can't Deny This Feeling
by PadmeSkywalker
Summary: Padme and Anakin are back on Naboo, the battle of Geonosis is finished and Anakin has fullfilled his duty of escorting the Senator home. But when it's time for him to go will Padme want him to leave?(Chapter 2 up for those who wanted more!)
1. Goodbye?

Disclaimer- - Star Wars in all it's greatness belongs to Mr. George Lucas.  
  
  
  
The sun peaked over the horizon in radiant gold beams as birds chirped pleasntly outside in the rich green trees. The breeze danced with the flowers in the valleys and fields. Water rustled and flowed in streams and rivers that led to the mystifying waterfalls. There was peace over all things living or inanimate, in all beauty of the young day.  
  
Padme watched all of this come to life on the balcony which was gracefully covered with ivy and fresh growing flowers. Her silk nightdress swayed a little with the breeze as she covered her bare shoulders with a white lacey shawl. Naboo was such a perfect place. There is always calm instead of panic and peace instead of chaos. She loved her home. Watching the sunrise brought back memories of being a little child. Her mother would be up already making breakfast and Padme would sit with her sister Sola outside until their mother called them in. She wished for those days again, when life wasn't so complicated or so.dangerous.  
  
The morning was Padme's favorite part of the day. All the world's problems would be hidden and time allowed her to think. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Everything had fallen apart so quickly. The Senate, the people, practically the whole universe! And.her ability to say no. As a queen it was easy to rule her duty over her emotions, it was a must in order to be a good politician. As a senator she had spent so much time arguing nothing was as important as getting her point across. Padme remembered all those sessions of arguing fiercely, passionately. The Senate seem to be losing their minds or maybe they just didn't care anymore. She had to work hard to make them see that people's lives are at stake.didn't they realize that?  
  
All this time Amidala stood up high as Padme was buried deep within. Her career was the major role in her life and everything else took a backseat. Her personal life was put on hold so that she could make a difference in the universe. And when that was denied because her safety was in question she was forced to live as a regular person. She hated it. But time took an odd twist. Anakin came back into her life. He's no longer the curious child but an ambitious young man. For the first time Padme felt her heart beat. She hated this feeling. The feeling of her pounding heart screaming to reach out and hold Anakin in her arms. Love. Padme denied this feeling.their love would be impossible, a scandal. Against the laws of the Jedi code and against her morals. She couldn't live a lie.  
  
But she couldn't live without him either.  
  
  
  
"Good morning m'lady," Anakin smiled at breakfast that morning.  
  
"Good morning Anakin," she smiled faintly. It was coming back again.  
  
Silence followed. It was suffocating. Padme felt like all the air was being taken from her, she wanted to tell him so badly. But her reason is stubbornly strong against her will.  
  
"It's very lovely today," Anakin said, trying to start a conversation.anything to break the silence.  
  
Padme stared at her half eaten plate. She was scared to speak. Scared of what she would say.  
  
"I have to leave this afternoon," he continued. "Obi-wan is probably waiting for me."  
  
"Yes, you should go back to Coruscant," she said softly. "They need you there."  
  
"Right," he sighed.  
  
They stopped talking.  
  
  
  
They walked down the cobblestone pathway where Anakin's speeder sat. He was going to ride into Theed and leave for Coruscant there. Padme looked up at him, memorizing his face. The feeling remained since breakfast bottled up inside of her.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," Anakin said at the end of the pathway. He looked into her eyes sadly. He didn't want to leave her and wished she felt the same.  
  
"Good-bye Padme."  
  
He placed a kiss on her hand and turned his back to climb into the speeder.  
  
"Anakin.I."  
  
He turned to face her again, tears were falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't leave me!" she cried and threw her arms around him.  
  
Anakin held her close as she continued to cry.  
  
"Anakin please don't leave! I love you! I love you so much and I can't stand hiding it any longer! I need you and I know you need me.I just love you so much and."  
  
"Marry me," he whispered.  
  
Padme looked up at him again. He used his good hand to wipe away her tears. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Marry me. Then we'll always be together. I love you Padme. I always have and always will. Please marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" she laughed and kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back and they stood holding each other. It didn't make sense and it wasn't going to be easy but that didn't bother them. At the moment they were in a perfect state, in a perfect world that melted and danced around them.  
  
Padme and Anakin gave into their love and for once there was no pain, no sorrow, no worry. The crumbling universe could fall apart entirely but they would still be there, embracing one another, loving until the end of time. Just two people.and one love. 


	2. Star Crossed Lovers

Disclaimer - - again, Star Wars isn't mine

Author's Note - - I published this story a while ago but inspiration hit and I decided to add a little more to it, hope you like it!

It was another perfect day. The sky was blue with gently rolling clouds with no hint of bad weather. Many days on Naboo were like this. The air was so cool and fresh. The water glistened from the not too warm sunlight shining upon it. To other people it was an ordinary perfect day. But to Padme it was anything but that.

She stood in front of her full-length mirror contemplating her reflection. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown decorated with lace and intricate beading. Of everything she had ever worn, Padme decided this was her favorite. To top it off was a veil following the same design of the dress. No handmaidens were attending to her today. Today she was simply Padme. Not the senator just the woman anxious on her wedding day. She dressed herself and applied her makeup moderately and simple. She loved being simple. It was a luxury she never could afford since she went into public service. Too long had her life been complicated with facts, figures, stresses and the complex rules of politics. Instead of being relieved of her official duties for a day she found herself wishing that was all she had on her mind.

"_How could this possibly work out?"_ she asked herself. It must have been a moment of weakness when she agreed to marry Anakin. Padme knew she loved him, she had no doubts there. Actually, Anakin might just be her soul mate that she had dreamed of as a small child. When she grew older she shrugged it off as a childish fantasy. Soul mates weren't real. Then Anakin was thrown back into her life and everything she tried to convince herself out of flooded back in. All he had to do was give her a kiss, one pure kiss and Padme was a believer. For once in her life her heart ruled over her mind.

But that had to stop. Civil war had broke out and the Republic needed them more than ever. Duty always comes first. Anakin was a Jedi after all. If their love was ever discovered he would be expelled from the Order. Padme just couldn't allow that to happen. No matter how much they loved each other she couldn't break his dream......his life just for her. Besides, they would be living a lie! Just that factor went against every moral principle that Padme stood for. The scandal would be too much. It would destroy everything......the beauty of their love. It would destroy them as well. No, they must not be together, she decided. Padme loved him too much; she had to save him before it's too late! It would be her greatest sacrifice. Padme quickly walked out of her room. Carefully, she planned what she would say to him. If they reasonably talked it out he would see that it was a mistake to get married. She never should have kept him there this long. It was all her fault.

The were still at the Lake Retreat House. The perfect place for a secret marriage. Padme had ordered all of the servants and guards from the house. No one was to know of the marriage. It would be too dangerous if someone knew. Padme couldn't even tell her family which killed her the most. She never lied to them and starting now would be the hardest thing she'd have to do. But if they knew it could put them in danger and Padme would rather die then let harm come to them.

After walking alone in the main hallway she saw C-3PO standing by the doorway leading to the terrace. Next to him was R2-D2. They were going to be the two witnesses. The droids were loyal to Padme and Anakin, they would be able to keep their secret.

"3PO, where's Anakin?" Padme asked.

"He's waiting for you on the terrace, m'lady. The minister has just arrived," replied the droid. "Would you like me to announce you Senator Amidala?"

Padme smiled, C-3PO was always reliable when it comes to etiquette. "No thanks 3PO, that's not necessary."

Padme took in a deep breath. For one of the first times in her life, she was nervous. She repeated to herself that everything would be fine. She had faced worse things than this. She slowly reached for the door handle, opened the door and walked onto the terrace. It was a beautiful setting. You could see the beautiful green mountains and the blue water rustling beneath them. The sun would start to set in a few minutes so it made the scene more romantic.

Anakin turned around to face his bride. He was dressed in his best Jedi robes and looking very handsome. He flashed her that boyish grin that made Padme go weak in the knees. The minister was standing next to him, ready to begin the ceremony. Padme stood still hardly able to breathe. When she saw Anakin she remembered why she had said yes. Every second thought that had almost convinced her not to marry him were gone. Anakin walked over to her and slipped his hand with hers. He gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You look amazing m'lady," he whispered.

Padme felt like melting right there. "Anakin I......" she started but when Anakin looked into her eyes she suddenly forgot what she was going to say.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Padme smiled, "yes, I just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled back and kissed her again on the cheek.

Hand in hand the two star crossed lovers got married under the setting Naboo sun. They were surrounded by beautiful flowers, a cool breeze, and such a calm peace as never before. When they kissed as husband and wife Padme felt that maybe there was hope after all. If one does not have even the slightest bit of hope then all would be lost. She loved Anakin and that was all she cared about for now, never wanting to let him go. Together they turned and watched the sun set even lower on that ordinary perfect day.


End file.
